


In Which Peter Benjamin Parker is Actually Peter Anthony Stark

by Ninja904, Squoosestiel



Series: Peter Anthony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron dad and Spider son, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja904/pseuds/Ninja904, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoosestiel/pseuds/Squoosestiel
Summary: Tony ends up having a kid with someone (not pepper this was pre pepper) and she leaves him with the kid. He doesn't have the time or the emotional availability for a kid, so he calls his sister like "hey, I have a kid I can't take care of, would you and Ben mind taking him in?" So she does, and so the kid grows up, he's a fucking genius, ends up in a lab, gets bit by a spider, and one thing leads to another and Tony Stark is in his living room. Then the whole Germany thing happened, homecoming happened, yadda yadda enjoy the fic.





	1. Chapter 1

When Aunt May took in Peter, she was told not to tell the kid he was his dad, just to let the kid think his parents had died or something. He didn't want the kid to wonder his whole life why his parents had abandoned him. So Peter grew up never knowing Tony Stark was his dad, never even thinking he had a dad. And when Peter faded away, still calling Tony ‘Mr. Stark’, still never knowing Tony was his dad, Tony regretted everything. He regretted not raising Peter himself, even though a part of him knew he wouldn't have been able to do it. Until now he wasn't ready to be a mentor, let alone a father. He regretted not at least telling Peter, now he'd never get a chance. When Peter rematerialized though, he still couldn’t bring himself to tell Peter. He was ashamed of himself. Peter slipped through his fingers quite literally, and he was powerless to stop it. How can he claim Peter as his son?

Peter happens upon his birth certificate one day. Not intentionally, he was looking for something and his aunt said it was in one of the boxes in the closet. So he goes and he picks a box at random. He rummages through it and finds a piece of paper with his name on it, except only the first name is the same. Peter Anthony Stark. Peter forgets whatever it was he was looking for. Instead, he goes back downstairs. Clutching the paper in his shaking hands, and goes up to his aunt. He shows her the paper. She looks at him, sits him down, and tells him the truth.

Peter goes back to his room in shock. He looks at his suit. All the high tech stuff tony had put in it. He remembered the training wheels protocol, the baby monitor function. All the hours that must have gone into it, how Tony was always in the right place at the right time to save his ass. If he was just some random teen superhero would tony have even bothered with him? Of course not. Of course he was Tony Stark's son. The names of the protections he put into the suit were oddly relevant to a childhood Tony would have never got to experience with Peter. The sleepless nights tony didn't have because of a baby Peter, the bike Tony never taught him to ride. He texted Tony's private number, the one he gave Peter after the Thanos situation. 

‘Hey dad’

 

Tony didn't respond to the text, instead he grabbed a set of keys, in too much of a hurry to wait on Happy, and drove himself to Queens. He knocked on the door to the apartment and Aunt May opened the door to an out of breath Tony Stark.

"How did he find out?" He gasped out, leaning on the door frame for support.

"He found his birth certificate. He was looking for something and I told him it was in one of the boxes in the closet. He must have grabbed the box with the certificate in it," May explained. Tony pushed past her into the apartment and sits down on the couch. He puts his face in his hands. "I wouldn't have told him if he hadn't found it, I swear."

"I know May, I know," He wasn't mad her, he was disappointed in himself for being so much of a coward that Peter had to find out from a piece of paper in the closet. He lifted his head from his hands and looked her in the eyes. "How did he react? What did he say?" 

"He didn't say anything," she had started rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder in an attempt to calm his obvious nerves, "he just stood up and walked to his room. I think he just needed time to process. I don't think he's mad at you though, if that's what you're asking."

Tony sighed and stood up, not sure what to do, but he needed to talk to Peter himself. He needed to explain himself. He couldn't handle the kid leaving him, being mad at him. He couldn't lose peter, not again.

Tony hesitated, wondering whether or not he should knock on the door to Peter's room, or go back out into the living room with May. Peter knew he was there of course, his spidey-senses alerting him to the presence on the other side of the door. He was just waiting for Tony to make the first move. 

After a couple minutes of the silent standoff, Peter willing Tony to knock on the door, and Tony willing himself to just go back into the living room and wait for the kid to come out when he was ready, Peter finally heard a soft knock on the door, followed by a soft and hesitant, almost scared "Kid?" 

Peter got out of his bed and went to the door, opening it and letting Tony inside. They just looked at each other in silence, neither one really knowing what to say, how to start the conversation. It was lingering in the air, the question that Peter wanted to ask, and the apology Tony wanted to make, if only one of them would speak. Eventually, Tony broke the silence.

"I'm sorry.” Tony didn't know what else to say. There wasn't much else he could say. 

"Why?" Was Peter’s response. Tony didn't know whether it was to his apology, or to the fact he abandoned Peter. He figured it was the latter.

"I didn't know what else to do. Your mother, well, she handed you to me almost the second you were born and walked out of the room. I wanted to keep you, but I looked at you and Iknew I would never be able to give you the life you deserved, I wouldn't be able to give you the time a kid deserves from his dad, I wasn't emotionally ready to let a kid into my life, I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't give you the life I had. So I called my sister, told her I had a kid for her and her husband and that was that. They were happy, you were gonna have a good life, and i could feel good about the fact you were loved, cared for, were the center of attention like any kid should be." 

Tony shook a shaky breath and blinked away the tears threatening to form. He wasn't gonna cry, not now, not in front of the kid. 

Peter hugged him, and held tightly. His shoulders beginning to tremble, clearly the boy was crying. Tony had never let the kid hug him before. It was a surreal experience. It somehow felt right, like Peter was meant to be in his arms. Now that he had him he’d never let him go again. He was gonna hold tight and not let go. Peter was surprised when he hugged back, but Tony didn't seem to notice. 

"I'm sorry..." Tony said in to Peters hair, not caring that his expensive suit was getting stained with tears. 

"Thank you," Was all Peter said, catching Tony off guard, which is very difficult to do. 

"What?" Tony lifted his head off Peter's, but he didn't break the hug.

"Thank you,” Peter repeated, not explaining himself. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just, thank you. For doing what you thought was best even if it wasn't best for you. That must have been hard, so thank you,” Peter managed to choke out. 

Tony was absolutely floored. He had expected Peter to be pissed at him, never wanting to see him again, and instead he was... thanking him?

Tony didn't know what to say, so he didn't. He just put his chin back on the top of Peter's head, and they stayed like that until May came in to announce that dinner was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, words are hard

Tony and May talked. He told her about how he wanted to try and be a part of Peter's life, but he would understand if she didn't want that. 

"Tony, he's your son. Why would I stop you from being part of his life?"

May was thankful her brother finally chose to be a father to Peter. She had loved raising him, he was a great kid. She still had hoped Tony would come around eventually, at least trying to be somewhat involved in his son’s life. Instead, she was greeted with complete radio silence from the man for 15 years. But one day, out of nowhere, he shows up and wants to take him to Germany. She didn’t tell him no of course, he's Peter's father after all, she just wished the man would have had a bit more contact with her nephew before. 

"Where would I even start? What do kids these days even like? The only thing I really know about him is he's Spider-Man and he likes putting himself in unnecessary danger for the sake of other people. That’s all great and honorable, but god my blood pressure’s never been higher."

"How about we just go back into the kitchen to sit down and talk. Maybe you can take him to the compound, introduce him to the Avengers? I heard you all got back together, what with the Thanos situation and all. I'm sure he would love to meet them,” May grabbed her brother’s arm and gently guided him to the kitchen.

The silence was heavy, settling in the room like a thick cloud of smoke. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. Tony didn't know how to talk to a son he left for 15 years, Peter didn't know how to talk to a dad who up until a couple hours ago he thought was dead, and May simply didn't want to interfere. 

Tony coughed, clearly to get everyone's attention, apparently deciding to be the first to break the silence.

"So, Peter, how do you feel about coming to the compound with me and meeting all the Avengers? A proper introduction, not while you're fighting against half of them?" Tony asked, nonchalantly, not making eye contact. Peter's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious? Like seriously serious?" Peter had met some of them. He knew the ones who were fighting on Tony’s side during the battle, but other than that he was unfamiliar with the other members of the infamous team of superheroes.

"Yes Peter, I'm serious. Just, be cool. Don’t fanboy too hard over them, they’ll start to like you more than me,” That got a laugh out of Peter, which in turn made Tony laugh, and soon, everyone was laughing and chatting as if this had been the norm for them for forever.

\---

“Tony you have a son!?” Clint exclaimed, yelling into the phone that was laying on the counter. Tony had decided to call the others to let them know he was bringing Peter over. In other words, this was his way of saying ‘don’t fuck this up and for the love of god, everyone needs to have pants on’. He wanted Peter to have a somewhat formal introduction.

“You didn't know?” Natasha was sat on the kitchen counter, calmly browsing on her phone and occasionally handing Bruce the ingredients he needed.

“To be fair, Tony only told me. You just happened to figure it out cause you're you,” Bruce looked up from his pot on the stove, pointing the spoon at Natasha, “and he only told me cause I'm the only doctor he knows that wouldn't sell him out to the press.”

“Wait, how old is this son?”

“He's 15, I think,” there’s a pause. “Hey Pete! How old are you?” They heard Tony yell from the other end of the phone. His voice was muffled, but still audible.

“I'm 15 sir!”

“He’s 15,” Tony’s voice was clearer, obviously having brought the phone back to his face.

“How the hell do you have a son who’s 15 years old?”

“Clint, it's really not that difficult to imagine Tony would have a 15 year old son, he's almost 50.” Bruce said, returning to the food.

“You really didn't have to bring up my ever riding age, Banner.”

That gets a laugh out of everyone. 

“Yeah yeah, real funny. Anyway, we're on our way to the compound, so everyone better be dressed and so help me if you try to steal my kid.”

“Well, I'm making us all lunch right now, it should be done by the time you get here,” Bruce said, moving the pot from the stove to the countertop and going to grab the phone.

“Alright, don't embarrass me,” Tony said, and hung up the phone.

\---

Pete tried to contain the bounce that was trying to become his body's mode of transportation. Tony came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, Peter immediately slowing down. 

“Slow down kid, I'm old,” Tony said, a slight hint of laughter in his voice. 

Peter flushed slightly, embarrassed, but slowed down nonetheless.

“Sorry, just got excited.”

“Don't worry about it kid,” Tony said, removing his hand and walking slightly ahead to open the door into the compound.

“Tony! Just the man I wanted to see.I needed to ask you about- who's the kid?” Steve had walked in the room at the same time as Tony and Peter, holding a clipboard that likely had important documents on it.

“This is Peter Parker, he's my son,” Tony grinned proudly, his hand on Peter's shoulder. Before Steve could respond, Peter began rambling. 

“Mr. Captain America, sir, I just want to apologize for stealing your shield, sir. I didn't mean anything by it, Mr. Stark just showed up at my house one day and told me we were going to Germany and at first I was like ‘Mr. Stark I can't I have homework’ but eventually I did end up going to Germany and then that happened, but I would never fight you on my own accord cause you're actually really cool and I'm gonna shut up now before I embarrass myself more than I already have.”

Steve was confused for all of a minute before realization dawned on him. He walked over to Peter, the boy visibly tensing. He was expecting a lecture from the ‘star spangled man with a plan’. Instead, he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

“No hard feelings kid. Just following orders, right?”

“Yes sir.”

Steve's face hardened, and he turned to face the billionaire behind him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next be will be longer we promise

"You took a goddamn kid to Berlin? To fight me?” Steve was absolutely livid. He knew Tony was thick, but he never expected this. “I could have killed him! What the hell were you thinking Tony?”

“Look, I knew it would be dangerous, but you saw him in action! He certainly can handle himself. He can stop a bus with his bare hands you know? He’s strong, responsible, and unbelievably smart. He’s my kid, I knew what I was doing!”

“That's still not an excuse for bringing a freaking high school student into a fight between adults! He could’ve gotten killed, what would you’ve done then? Did you even think of the fact that maybe one of us could have hit him hard enough to cause some serious permanent damage? Or did you just want to build up your side as much as you could no matter the cost?”

“I told him to get out of the fight as soon as he went down! Trust me, I knew what I was doing! I'm not stupid Rogers.”

“What if something went wrong? What if you hadn't gotten to him in time? What then?”

“Steve, can we just drop this. I get it, I was reckless, but that was months ago. The kid’s fine, we're all fine, let's move on.”

Steve wanted to continue arguing but he knew it wouldn't lead anywhere. He let the subject drop and returned back to the common room where he found Natasha and Peter talking animatedly about something, both clearly getting along incredibly well.

“And my suit has these really cool webs that I can use to stick bad guys to walls for when the police get there, although once I thought some guy was breaking into a car when it was actually his own car, so sometimes it's not the greatest.”

“So, how'd you get these powers?” Nat was clearly fascinated with the teen in front of her.

“Radioactive spider bite!” Peter beamed, oddly proud.

“You got bit by a radioactive spider and not only lived but got powers?” Tony said, walking fully into the room, making his presence known.

“Mr Stark! I um…” Peter started to scramble for an answer before Tony put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m just messing around with you kid,” Tony laughed as he ruffled the kids hair. “And you can call me dad you know,” he said, giving the boy’s’ shoulder a squeeze before walking into the kitchen to see what Bruce had cooked up.

Peter flushed red and tried to say something, but all that came out were some mortified squeaks.


End file.
